


Return to Whale Island! (Again!!)

by josukefrogs



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Other, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Trans Gon Freecs, alluka on whale island!!, but also they love ging so i guess the other can stick around, canon aint real, kite and pariston want each other dead, this is happening during the dark continent arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josukefrogs/pseuds/josukefrogs
Summary: After some (very unreal) events, Killua and Alluka find themselves on Whale Island with Gon!!!This is just one big one shot book but everything takes place after the Chimera Ant arc and on Whale Island. Also during the Dark Continent arc!! Leorio calls sometimes tho...Also each one-shot is based after the other! After the main part starts the one-shotsAnyways updates are gonna be slow since I have school and low writing motivation. Updates will come when I have ideas hehehehe
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Nanika & Killua Zoldyck, more to be added probably - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Departure! or Not?

"Kite said that no matter where we go, we'll always be friends!" Gon gives Killua a big smile, but it's not the one he knew. It was fake and they both knew it. Not only that, Gon knew Killua knew it was fake. "Yeah!" Killua replies, returning a fake smile back. Turning away was the most painful. Killua wouldn't be able to see that bright smile again, or at least for a while. Suddenly, the tapping of shoes behind the white haired boy stopped. Alluka was the first to turn back curiously, followed by Killua. Gon was just standing there, looking down. "Go--" 

"Killuaaa!!" Gon spins around and leaps at him, "Wha--Gon!!" In a panic, he wraps his arms around the boy who basically came flying at him. "I don't wanna leave you! I don't wanna say goodbye yet!!!" He cries, latching onto Killua tightly. Killua felt tears fill his eyes as he held Gon closer. "Gon, I need to protect Alluka..." Gon shakes his head, "I wanna help you!! I don't care if this is selfish of me, come back to Whale Island with me!! I'll go climb the tree, and then you and Alluka come stay with me!!" Alluka lets out a small giggle, "Staying with you sounds fun! If big brother is ok with it, I'd love to come with you!" The green haired boy lets Killua go and rubs the tears from his eyes. Killua was left in shock from all the sudden emotion and proposals. 

"C'mon, Killua! Come stay at Whale Island with me and Aunt Mito!! I can help you protect Alluka!!!" He pumps his fists and gives the other boy a bright smile. The smile he gave was painfully contagious, bringing a small smile to Killua's own face. He lets out a sigh, "You're so clingy, y'know?" In reality, Killua was relieved. Not only was he not ready to leave Gon's side, but there was a lot of unresolved tension between them he wanted to fix. "...Fine, I guess we can stay at Whale Island. Juuust for a bit. It would be pretty boring without us anyways," Alluka and Gon cheer, sharing a small high-five. 

Killua places his hands on his hips, "You should still take some alone time with your old man. You deserve it, and I don't wanna put Alluka in danger," Gon nods. His mood was a lot better now. He quickly spun around and began to run towards the World Tree ahead of him, lazily pulling his long hair into a horribly messy bun. Gon waved to Killua, "I'll be back soon! Wait for me, okay?" Killua gives him a thumbs up, "You got it! Stay safe!!" Grabbing Alluka's hand, Killua begins to walk away from the checkpoint. "i can tell you're much happier now that you don't have to leave him." Alluka comments, putting her free hand behind her. Killua pays her a small glance before looking back ahead, "Oh yeah? Well I guess you're right. He's so selfish but...I didn't really wanna leave him."

"I don't understand why you didn't consider just taking care of me there in the first place! You wouldn't have had the struggle of all those emotions," She lets out a little giggle. "Hey, I wasn't that emotional!" Killua huffs, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, I'm hungry, lets get some food and wait for Gon."

\---------------------------------------------

Alluka crosses her hands on the table, "One day we'll still be able to travel and see the world, right?" Killua looks at her as he takes a bite of his food, "Of course." A smile adorns her face, "We should take Gon with us! You guys are so close and I like having him around." The white haired boy chuckles, "Yeah, he's good to have around." He looks down and smiles to himself. Alluka raises an eyebrow, "You reaaaaally like him, hm?" The tone she said that in made Killua quickly raise his gaze to look at her, "Wh-What do you mean by that...?!" She giggles and kicks her legs in amusement. "Oh nothing! Nothing at all." 

Killua rolls his eyes and huffs, crossing his arms, "Whatever, it's already been 2 hours, I think this is gonna take longer than we thought." Alluka taps her fingers on the table, "You think there may be a hotel near this checkpoint?" Standing up, the white haired boy nods, "I think so. I mean, I'd assume so anyways." The younger of the two stands up as well, and off they go to find a hotel.

Once managing to find a hotel, they booked a room and settled down. Alluka flopped down on the bed and sighed happily, "These beds are so soft and comfy!!" Killua grins softly, "I'm glad. You may as well take a nap or something while we wait." She nods and buries her face in one of the pillows as Killua pats her head. He lets out a short sigh, "Hopefully Gon gets the hint that we found a place to stay..." He places his things down on the floor and heads off to take a shower.

Hours later, Gon had finally begun his descent. Ging said he wanted to stay on the tree for a bit longer, and Gon agreed. He was satisfied with how their meeting went. Talking about their adventures, giving his hunter license back, the fact that he even got to see him. It all went how he wanted. Though he wished he had Killua by his side to meet him, he understood why he couldn't join him. He sighs happily as his feet land on the checkpoint. He smiled at the man at the post before finally making his way back to the ground.

"Man, I was so high up! I kinda missed the ground," He giggled softly, tapping his feet on the ground. Then, he grabs the straps of his bag and heads off, wondering where Killua went. "Considering how long I was up there, he probably got himself a hotel room...hopefully he's still awake to let me in." He chuckles softly and lets out a yawn. Staying up all night left him exhausted, especially combined with the climb up and down the tree. Once he got to the front desk, he asked where Killua was and made his way to his room. "Killuaaaaaa, open up!!" He yells, banging on the door.

"Jeez, do you have to be so damn noisy?!" A groggy voice snaps from inside. Gon giggles, "Sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were awake," The door opens and the green-haired boy is met with a very sleepy Killua, "You're lucky you didn't wake Alluka up," He huffs. Stepping to the side, he watches as Gon skips into the room, seemingly energetic as always. He drops his bag on the ground, "Man, I need a bath! Wanna take one with me Killua?" Killua's eyes widen ever so slightly, "Wha--its like 6 am! I'm going back to sleep, I already bathed anyways. Have fun or whatever." He waves his hand and lays back down next to Alluka. "Fiiine." Gon rolls his eyes playfully and makes his way back into the bathroom. Once Gon finishes up in the bathroom, he flops down on the other bed in the room and immediately falls asleep.

\--------------------------  
"Gon, wake up! I gave you enough time to sleep!" Killua yells, shaking Gon's shoulder. The other boy groans, "5 more minuuutes...I'm tired..." Alluka giggles in amusement, kicking her legs back and forth. The mutual trust between Gon and Killua was strong and made her happy, but she could tell something was still up. Besides Gon being horribly injured, she didn't know much of the full story. She wouldn't bother asking about it unless they were willing to tell her though.

"Gon, I swear you can sleep on the ride home!! Get up!!" The white haired boy pushes the other off the side of the bed, making Gon jump up in shock, "I'm up I'm up!!! Jeez Killua..." He groans and rubs his eyes. killua snickers, "You refused to get up, so I had to use force!" Gon stuck out his tongue at the other in irritation, who returned the gesture. "We should leave soon, we still need to book the boat to get to Whale Island." Alluka points out, crossing her ankles. "My apologies sis, someone was being stubborn." He pays a glance towards Gon, who punched his shoulder lightly and snorted.

They gathered their things and checked out, then they were on their way. The trio made their way to the docks nearby, which took a few hours. Once they arrived, they sat down on the boat and sighed at the same time. "Man, I'm ready to settle down again after all this," Killua sighs, leaning his head back. "I agree. Though, I don't really know what I'm gonna do now. I got what I wanted but...what now?" Gon taps his chin with his finger and sighs. "You can think about that later, we gotta get there first." The other boy giggles and pats Gon's shoulder. Alluka leans her head against Killua's shoulder and sighs happily, earning a smile and a head pat from Killua. 

Gon looks at the two of them and grins brightly, copying Alluka. Killua jumps in surprise, a light shade of red dusting his cheeks, "Wh-what're you doing?!" The other boy snorts, "Using you as a pillow. Goodnight," Killua was about to argue, but he knew his words would do nothing. Instead, he says, "God, you're embarrassing as hell, yknow..." Gon only giggles in response. Reluctantly, he gives Gon a solid 3 pats on the head.

Once they began to approach Whale Island, Killua shook Alluka and Gon awake. "We're almost there, y'know. You should get up." Gon immediately hops up as if he never even slept. "Right! I wonder how I should approach this time!!" Alluka yawns and giggles softly at Gon's shenanigan's along with Killua. "Ooh, Alluka, you'll get to meet my Aunt Mito!! I think you'll like her, though she nags a lot." The black haired girl smiles, "I'm excited to meet her!" The boy's smile only grows wider, "Maybe we can introduce her to Nanika too!! This is so exciting!"

Killua chuckles, "Well, maybe not right away, but of course she can meet Nanika too." Alluka claps her hands, "Nanika would love to meet her too!" Gon laughs happily, which pulls a smile onto the other boy's face. Gon runs to the bow of the ship and grabs onto the railing, hardly able to contain his excitement. "He's like a dog..." Killua mumbles under his breath, and Alluka nods in agreement. 

Finally, the boat reaches the dock. The moment the bridge falls and passengers are free to leave, Gon bolts off. "Hey, Gon! Wait up!!" Killua scoops Alluka up into his arms and races after him. "He's lucky I remember where his home is! Where the hell did he even go?!" Entertained, Alluka snickers and wraps her arms around Killua's shoulders. After lots of running, Killua finally catches sight of Gon again, who's now walking casually. "Jeez man! You just can't contain that excitement of yours, hm?" Gon smiles, "Nope! I'm happy to be home now," his smile softens a bit. Killua couldn't tell if it was from sadness or simply from the topic, "Especially after everything that happened recently." 

The two look forward, and see their destination a little ways ahead. "Race you there? All 3 of us?" Gon suggests, a competitive grin adorning his face. "Sounds fun!" Alluka comments. "No cheating though!" The two boys groaned an annoyed, "Fine," they obviously wanted to show off a bit. Killua put her down and got in a position to prepare to run. Gon tied his hair up more properly. "Ready...set...go!" The 3 immediately push off the ground, beaming and giggling as they ran towards the building ahead of them. "Aunt Mito!!" Gon calls, "I'm home!!!"


	2. Welcome Home!!

“Aunt Mito!! I’m home!!!” The woman leaving clothes up to dry heard from behind her. Her eyes widened as she spun around and saw 3 teens running up. “Gon!” she exclaims, shocked to see Gon in such good shape. “You’re in such good shape!” She cries as Gon leaps into her arms. “What do you mean?” He looks up at her with a big, curious smile.

“Killua told me you were in terrible shape! But look at you!! Your hair is so long too!!!” She spins him around happily. Gon giggles happily, clinging onto her. Once their little reunion was over, Mito set Gon down and looked to the two behind them. “Welcome back Killua! It seems you brought another friend?” Killua smiles and grabs Alluka’s hand, “This is Alluka, my little sister.” Alluka waves and gives Mito a big smile, which she returns. Once everyone makes their way inside, Mito turns to them with her hands on her hips. “Now, you two know the drill.”

Both of them sigh, “A bath, right…” Alluka steps forward, “I wanna go first!” Killua smiles, “Need any help?” She shakes her head and Mito hands her a towel. Killua takes a spare outfit for her out of his bag. Alluka smiles as thanks and heads upstairs. “So, how long will you two be staying this time?” Mito asks as she pulls a few plates out from the cabinet. “Well, now that I’ve met Ging, we’re probably gonna stay a lot longer than before!” He throws his hands up happily.

“So you actually got to meet him, hm?” She sighs and turns to him with a small smile. “What was he like?” Gon’s eyes sparkle and he immediately babbles about his time with Ging on the World Tree. Considering Killua got to hear most of it, he stands up and goes off to get an apple. As he steps outside, he’s met with the cold breeze and sighs happily. He would have to go buy Alluka some warmer clothes at some point. He wandered off into the forest, thinking about the time he was last here with Gon.

Times were a bit better then. As he shakes that thought out of his head, he pulls an apple off a tree and begins to head back to the house. By the time he gets back, Alluka is helping Mito make dinner. “Oh, big brother! Gon’s upstairs in the bath if you wanna go join him!” Alluka calls with a smile. Killua noticed the tint of mischief in her smile, but shrugged it off and headed up. Grabbing some spare clothes for himself and Gon, he knocks on the door.

“Come in!” Gon calls from inside. Killua pushes the door open and spots Gon hanging off the edge of the tub with a satisfied smile on his face. He sets down the clothes and pulls off his sweater. “Mind if I join you?” He asks. “Nah, go ahead.” Gon replies and rests his head on his arms happily. The smile on his face brought a smile to Killua’s as he undressed and joined his friend in the warm tub. 

\-----------------------------------------

Once the two boys were finished bathing and were clothed, they headed into Gon’s room to find Alluka setting up a futon. “There you two are! Mito said there was only 1 spare futon, so you’ll have to share a bed.” Killua huffs, “Why can’t I sleep down there with you?” Alluka smiles and puts her hands on her hips, “I want my own space! You can still keep me safe over there,” She giggles. “What, you have a problem sleeping next to me?” Gon teases, nudging him with his elbow.” 

Killua crosses his arms, “Well, no.” Alluka and Gon laugh. “Dinner’s ready!” Mito calls from downstairs. The three beam at each other excitedly and quickly make their way downstairs. “Thank you for the food!” They yell and immediately dig in. None of them have had a good meal in so long, so having this much food was like heaven to them. Especially to Alluka, considering her previous circumstances. 

Once they finally were stuffed, Alluka decided to help Mito again to clean the table off while Gon and Killua ran upstairs to unpack a bit. “Considering we’re gonna be here for a while, can I find a place to put me and Alluka’s clothes?” Killua asks, picking up his bag. Gon nods and smiles, “Yeah! There should be some empty space in my closet,” The two begin putting things away in Gon’s room. Killua set his yo-yo’s on the desk and flopped down onto Gon’s bed.

Gon flops down next to him a few moments later, “We should show Alluka around the island tomorrow!” Speak of the devil, Alluka walked in and nodded in agreement. “That sounds like a lot of fun!” Killua smiles, “Then it’s settled. Let’s give her the same tour you gave me, yeah?” Gon beams, “Yeah!! I’m so excited!!”

After planning their day for tomorrow, Alluka flipped the lights off and settled into the futon. Gon took the side of the bed closest to the wall, while Killua took the edge. “Goodnight!” Gon exclaims. “Goodnight.” The other two respond back. Gon spread out rather quickly, taking up most of the bed. It annoyed Killua, but only a tiny bit. He shut his eyes and sighed happily

\--------------------------------------

“...Hey, Gon, are you-”

“Still awake? Yeah, I am. You can’t sleep either?” Gon sits up rather energetically and turns to face Killua. He sits up as well to join him and looks up in silence. They continue to sit, enjoying the quiet, until Killua mumbles something under his breath. “What was that?” Gon tilts his head and leans a bit closer. Sighing, the light-haired boy pulls his knees to his chest, “I wish...you had asked me for help back then.” Gon’s eyes widen a bit before he looks down, “It just-”

“Wasn’t my fight? Yeah, I get that but...No, I don’t give a crap about that! I may not have been involved, but you still needed help!” His sudden change in tone took Gon back a bit, but he wasn’t necessarily shocked. “You weren’t in the right place mentally at all! What happened may have messed you up but...I couldn’t ground you I-” Gon grabs onto his shoulders, bringing him back to reality a bit, “Killua, you did help me! You calling out to me helped me in the end. Plus, you brought Alluka to save my life!” He smiles brightly.

Killua sniffled softly. Why was he getting so emotional? The other boy shook his shoulders a bit, and Killua’s icy blue eyes met his fiery amber ones. “Don’t feel bad Killua!! I should be thanking you!” Killua’s eyes widened, “G-Go-” He was pulled into a tight hug. “It wasn’t your fault if that's what you were thinking. In the end, you did ground me. You did help me.” Killua lets out a soft gasp and slowly returns his best friend’s hug.

“...I think I needed to hear that from you...Thanks, Gon.” Being in his arms felt so surreal after all they had been through. It felt like a confirmation that Gon was still there with him, still alive, even after how harsh his condition had gotten. Even after how he saw him with Pitou’s destroyed body. “Like I said, I should be thanking you!” The two boys giggled softly. “...Damn, I didn’t mean to get all sappy like that.” Killua sighs as Gon pulls away from him and places his hands in his lap.

“That’s alright...I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep for a bit still. Wanna go watch the stars on the roof?” Gon suggests, already getting up. “Sure, sounds fun.” The dark-haired boy pushes open his window and climbs out, huffing as he begins pulling himself up. Killua approaches the window. “Boo!” Gon yells, his head popping down from above. The other boy yelps and reels, grabbing onto the window to regain balance. “You idiot, you’re gonna fall like that!” 

Gon laughs and pulls himself back up as Killua shakes his head. “Be careful!” The other boy calls, watching as Killua pulls himself up and out of the window. “I should be saying that to you…” he retorts. Gon offers his hand and he accepts, tugging himself up to join his friend on the roof. “Nice breeze tonight,” he comments softly and leans back. Killua nods and repeats his actions, bringing his arms back behind his head as a pillow. 

The two sit in silence and enjoy the view above them. The stars were extra bright and there was a full moon. Finally, Killua speaks up, “I wasn’t gonna ask you if you were awake before...I was gonna ask if you were still there,” He chuckles softly. Gon looks at him, “Well, I am! And I’m not going anywhere, so no need to worry!!” He smiles brightly, which Killua returns and then looks back up to the sky. “Was my condition that bad though?” Gon questions, crossing his ankles. “Oh yeah. We really didn’t think you would make it as days went by. Your whole body was seriously messed up too.” The dark haired boy tilted his head, trying to imagine, “Like, how messed up?” Killua shudders, remembering the state his hand was in as he grabbed it for Nanika. Pushing away his anxiety, he replies, “You literally had no flesh. Anything left looked like it was glued down to your bone.”

Gon pushes himself up and spins to face Killua, “You’re serious?!” Killua sits up as well and nods, sending a shiver down Gon’s spine. He shakes his head and sighs, “I really pushed it that far? I only remember bits and pieces every once in a while in nightmares…” Killua looked over at him, “What was the first thing you remembered?” Gon brings his finger to his chin and looks up in thought, “Well the first thing I remember is you yelling my name. Well, I never forgot it necessarily. It was always the first thing.” 

Killua looks back down, “Gon...Can I...See your hand? Your left one.” Gon tilts his head in confusion but agrees and lays his hand in Killua’s lap. The light-haired boy slowly flips it over to see his palm. Next thing they both know, a tear hits Gon’s tan skin. Eyes widening, Killua moves to wipe them away, but Gon moved faster. With his free hand, he used his thumb to wipe the tears away. “Don’t cry! This just proves more that I’m okay, yeah?” 

“I’m just...really happy. That I’m not dreaming and you’re not still in that bed.” Killua smiles and looks into Gon’s eyes. Gon returns a much brighter smile and squeezes his hand softly. Once Killua fully processed what was going on, his cheeks turned pink. “Should we go inside and try to sleep?” He suggests. “Yeah, probably. Would be for the best.” Gon pulls his hand out of Killua’s and stands up, stretching. Killua joins him, turning towards the edge of the roof. “So…How do we get down?” 

“Hope your feet land on the window frame!” Gon laughs and grabs onto the edge of the roof, throwing his feet over the edge. “Don’t fall,” Killua taunts. “I should say that to you considering how I spooked you earlier,” Gon retorts, smirking up at him before dropping down. He successfully made his way inside and waited for Killua, who joined him shortly after. The two climb back into the bed they were sharing and settle down again. “Well, goodnight Killua! Have a good sleep.” Killua smiles, “Yeah, goodnight. You too.” 

Killua was already feeling rather tired. As he felt himself drifting off, he felt something warm slip into his hand. Too tired to question it, he fell asleep. It was Gon’s hand. Gon smiled to himself, closing his eyes as he gave Killua’s hand a soft squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!! So after this chapter begins the one shots!! aka just random adventures between the 3 I come up with as I go. They'll probably be shorter than the introduction chapters but either way, I hope u keep reading!!


	3. Exploring the Island!

Warm and wet was the first thing Gon felt. although it felt strangely difficult to open his eyes. Yet, he forced them open to the best of his ability and was met with Killua's face, focused on something ahead of him. He noticed what seemed like faint tear stains on his cheeks. Suddenly, pain coursed through his whole body. The main source was his right arm, but everything burned horribly.

He let out a shaky groan in pain, catching Killua's attention immediately. “Gon! you’re awake!!” he cried, stopping and kneeling down. “Kil….lua….” he croaks, his voice hardly coming out. “I have you Gon…” he whimpers softly, tugging him closer to his chest. Gon slowly looked down to see half his arm missing, the blood soaking into his friends shirt.

“...Hurts….” he squeaks out, shuddering in pain as the world spun around him. Killua nods, “i know...I’ll get you help soon, I promise…” his voice shakes as he speaks. Gon lets out another groan, much quieter than before. He noticed the world beginning to go dark again. What was happening?? Where was his arm? Why was Killua so emotional??? Gon began to lift his arm he was almost sure was still there. “Killu….a…” he choked out again.

He felt his hand just barely graze Killua’s cheek as the world around him fell dark again. “gon…?! GON!” he heard Killua's voice echoing, calling his name as he sank deep into unconsciousness once again. 

—————  
And then he shot up in bed with a sharp inhale. Gon frantically looked around, eyes wide and taking around his surroundings. His brain began to take in the information. He seemed to be in his room, then everything came back to him. He quickly placed his hand next to him.

The spot was empty. He whipped his head around to see Killua missing at his side. Not only that, the sunlight spilling into the room blinded him a bit. Squinting in response, he turned to see Alluka missing from her futon as well. What time was it…?

He noticed how heavy he was still gulping in air and brushes his hair away from his face frantically, then grabs at his tank top. “Gon? Are you okay?” he heard from the doorway. The boy looked up to see his friend standing there, a worried expression adoring his face. “Y-yeah I—“ Gon swallows hard and sighs, “I had a nightmare. about that again.”

Killua nods and makes his way to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. The gesture seemed to calm him a great amount, his breathing slowing down a bit. Once Gon was fully awake—minus the panic and shock—he huffed and leaned back on his hands.

“Is this ever gonna end?” Gon whines, looking up. Killua chuckles, “Well, I sure hope so.” he pulls his hand away and sits next to Gon on the bed. Gon puts his right arm out and looks at it rather closely, turning it to the sides ever so often. “I remembered something new,” he states, resting his arm.

“Oh yeah? What was it?” Killua asks curiously, turning to his friend. Gon looks down at his lap. “You were...carrying me. and my arm was missing.” That's all Killua needed to know what he remembered. “I remember that one pretty well.” he mumbles and sighs. Gon looks over at him quickly.

“Do you?” he asks curiously, tilting his head. Killua meets his eyes. They were no longer filled with fear, just curiosity and a tint of concern. “Yeah. I was lucky you were even still alive after...what happened, let alone ended up waking up. Even if it was for a short amount of time, you were awake. You were...alive,” Killua balled his hands into fists and turned his gaze back down.

“Hey, Killua. look back at me,” Gon stated flatly. Killua looked back up and swore the blinding sunlight outside had moved to Gon’s amber eyes. “You saved me.” the light-haired boy's eyes widened. An even more blinding smile came to Gon’s face. To hide his oddly shocked expression, Killua put the back of his hand over his eyes and turned away, “God, you’re gonna blind me with that smile and those damn eyes of yours!” 

Gon laughed. It was contagious. Very contagious. Killua pulled his hand away from his face and laughed along with his friend. “Big brother!! Your breakfast is gonna get cold!!” Alluka huffs from the doorway, a pout on her face. She had her hands on her hips as well. Gon looks between the two curiously. “Right, Mito, Alluka and Nanika made us pancakes. Cmon!” Killua stands up and turns to Gon with a smile.

He returns it right back and races out the door. “Hey!” Killua yells, chasing after him. Alluka giggles and follows them as they stumble down the stairs. “Don't trip!” Mito calls in amusement from the dining room. The boys crash into each other at the bottom of the stairs, but manage to keep their balance and make it to the chairs at the table. “Let’s see who can finish their pancakes first!” Gon suggests, pumping his fist. Killua smirks, “Oh, you’re on.”

The two boys immediately begin wolfing down their food. “Slow down, you’re gonna choke!” Mito says, but they don’t even hear her. Alluka laughs and eats a lot slower than the two. “I win!!!” Killua cheers and throws his hands up. “No fair!” Gon whines, his mouth still stuffed. Gon finishes up his pancakes in defeat as Killua laughs. “So, do you two plan to show Alluka around the island today?” Mito asks as she takes everyones plates.

“Yeah! We should give her the same tour you gave me, Gon!” Killua elbows his friend's shoulder, who nods in agreement with a big grin. Killua and Gon run upstairs to get changed. Gon throws on a simple lavender shirt and a navy vest with khakis. Killua puts on his pink shirt with the white one underneath and jean shorts. Alluka puts on a simple dress with a bow on the front. 

Gon grabs onto Killua’s hand and giggles as he drags him downstairs. Killua grabs Alluka’s, who smiles in response. “‘Kay, we’re leaving now!!” Gon announces as he drags the two out the door. The 3 run their way to the woods, making sure to stay at a pace that Alluka could keep up with.

They did so many things. Hell, Gon ate some dirt. They went fishing, went swimming. Gon gave Alluka the same tour he gave to Killua, along with side things Alluka wanted to do. “God, Gon! Put the damn worm down!” Killua helps, putting his hands in front of his face and turning away. Gon and Alluka laugh.

“Killua, it's really not that bad!” Gon huffs, holding the worm out in front of him. Killua gags and shoves his hand away. Alluka takes the worm from Gon and lays it in her hand happily. The 3 now had a fire set up on the cliff with food they cooked themselves. All of them were covered in dirt and stains from the grass.

“Remember the last time we were here Killua?” Gon asks and turns to him with a smile. As he said that Killua realized something. Gon didn't have that glow he always did. He was, of course, still very bright and happy. But ever since everything with Pitou, it was never the same. Killua sighs softly and returns the best smile he can.

“Yeah, I do. Before we went to Yorknew.” Gon nods and giggles, then turns to look at the stars. “I haven’t properly seen the stars in so long! They’re so pretty!” Alluka beams, looking at the two of them. “Yeah, they really are…” The darker haired boy comments. The 3 continued to watch the stars until Alluka began to fall asleep. Killua let her rest her head in his lap and he pet her hair softly.

“...I don’t wanna fall asleep tonight.” Gon chuckles sadly. Killua turns to him, “Why’s that?” The other boy looks down, crossing his legs. “Every time I fall asleep it’s either….Whatever I remember from what happened, remembering something new, or hearing you guys talk to me.” Killua’s eyes widened a bit, “You could actually hear us?!” Gon nods and smiles up at him, “Not at first, but after you two helped me, it was the first thing that came back to me.”

Killua nods, “Could you...tell who it was by voice?” Gon taps his chin with his finger, “I heard Hanzo and Bisky...Wing too. A lot of people.” The lighter haired boy chuckles softly and lifts Alluka onto his back, “Yeah, a lot of people were there. They wanted to make sure you were okay, so...they tried to get a reaction out of you.”

“But….Nothing happened?” Gon asks and stands up. “Yeah. Nothing. Not even when we mentioned your dad was there.” Killua snorts, “I thought that would have worked but I guess not,” The two begin walking back home, Alluka on Killua’s back. “Well, today was fun!” Gon says, skipping happily. Killua nods in agreement, “Tomorrow, I think we should go to the forest more.”

“Ooh, I agree! We should find Kon and all the animals!” Gon suggests. The other boy chuckles as he pushes the door to the house open. Mito greets them, which they return, and then head upstairs. “Man, I’m covered in dirt.” Killua huffs, laying Alluka on her futon. “You’re covered in dirt?” Gon retorts and laughs. Killua laughs as well, “Says the one who was eating it!” The two push and shove each other as they make their way to the bathroom.

The two take a quick bath and make small talk. Afterwards, they get into their pajamas. “What should we do with Alluka?” Killua asks, sitting down on Gon’s bed. “Wait til she wakes up tomorrow I guess.” Gon shrugs and yawns. The light haired boy nods in agreement as the other turns off the light.

The two settle down on the bed and sigh in sync. “Well, goodnight Killua.” Gon mumbles softly. “Yeah. Goodnight Gon.” Gon turns to him, “Do you want—“ Killua nods and grabs his hand tightly before he can finish. “Just confirmation.”


	4. Relentless Nightmares!

Killua shot up with a startled gasp. He was wondering the same thing Gon was earlier. Would these nightmares ever end? He felt his hand empty and turned to the side to see Gon awake as well with his knees to his chest.

“You’re awake too?” Killua whispers to him. The sound of his voice made Gon turn to face him immediately. His tear stained face was very unlike him, taking Killua by surprise. “Nightmare? Was it that bad?? You don’t normally—“ 

Gon pulled him into a tight hug with a whimper. “I remembered it. The rest. Before I left with Pitou, me yelling at you. It’s all back.” He sobs. Killua returns his hug with a sigh and lays his forehead against his shoulder, feeling his body shaking as he cries. He didn’t want it to come back to him like this. 

“Killua…” Gon sobs. Killua heard himself let out a small hiccup under his breath. He couldn’t be crying too. Gon continued to cry and cry, mumbling his name ever so often as tears flooded his face and soaked into Killua’s shirt. He was practically wailing at this point, but his shirt muffled him.

Killua did his best to attempt to calm him down. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his back softly. “...I’m sorry, Killua.” Gon mumbles after a long while of calming down. “For what?” Killua asks softly, pulling away and grabbing him by the shoulders gently. “For...everything. I should’ve let you fight with me like always...For snapping at you! It wouldn’t have gotten so bad…!”

Killua shakes his head, “Stop it. You weren’t in the right place, it’s okay.” Gon sighs, “I’m also sorry for getting your shirt soaked with tears…” The other boy snorts, “That’s not even an issue right now, Gon.” Gon giggles softly and rubs his eyes. He then looks up at Killua and wipes the tears away from his face too. “What—?” Killua was confused.

“You’re so emotional, Killua.” Gon smiles. Killua places 2 fingers on his cheek and feels the wetness there. His face goes red, “Shut up!” he throws his pillow at him. Gon catches it and throws it right back. “You think my nightmares will go away now that I remember everything?” He questions curiously. 

“They could. Or they could get worse.” Killua states as he places his pillow back in its spot. Gon groans and slaps his hands on his face, “Well, they better go away!” he whines. “Yeah, I'm with you on that,” Killua sighs. The other boy looks at him for a few seconds before hugging him again. 

“Gon?” Killua was a lot less shocked than before, but neither of them were necessarily the most clingy people. In touchy terms anyways. “Thanks, Killua. You’re always here to get me back in shape! Glad I could count on you.” He laughs. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, you’re welcome,” Killua pats his back and rolls his eyes, a bit embarrassed.

“Should we try to sleep again?” Gon suggests as he pulls away. “Will you even be able to?” Killua asks. The other chuckles nervously, “...Probably not, haha.” Killua stands up and stretches, “That’s okay. It’s not like it’s the middle of the night.” He gestures towards the window. The sun is just rising, the sky a bunch of pretty colors to go with it.

“Right, that works in our favor. Should we wake Alluka?” Gon tilts his head, and Killua shakes his in reply. “Nah. She wakes up early, she’ll be awake soon anyways.” The other nods and yawns, stretching as he stands up next to his friend. “Hey, we should do some training! Quietly of course.” Gon suggests.

Killua nods in agreement. His aura immediately formed around him. But not Gon. “Hey, Killua? There’s no—“ Killua takes a step towards him, “I see that…” In confusion, Gon attempts to use his nen once more. Nothing happens. “Do you think what I did...totally messed up my nen???” Gon asks, a bit of panic in his voice.

“I don’t know…Maybe it just...Reset? If that makes sense?” He suggests to try and calm him. “Maybe…” he ruffles his hair up in annoyance in sighs. Killua reaches out and fixes his hair back up into its normal spikiness. “Thanks,” Gon laughs. He grabs his phone off the desk next to his bed. 

The two then hear a yawn near them. “Mmm...Why are you two up so early…?” They spin around to see Alluka rubbing her eye and looking up at them curiously. “Nightmare.” They say at the same time. Alluka simply nods and stands up as she stretches and makes her way out of the room.

After a few seconds, Gon turns to Killua with a little snort, “Think I woke her?” Killua giggles and shakes his head, “Nah, she wakes up around now normally.” The other boy's eyes widened a bit in shock, “How?? It’s 6 am...Who wakes up that early? Normally?” Killua shrugs, “No clue.”

After a bit of wasting time, the two make their way downstairs to eat whatever Alluka and Mito made for breakfast. “I’m gonna go put on my binder and then we can go, ‘kay?” Gon says as he makes his way back upstairs. Killua nods and rests his head on his fists. The trio decided to go out into the forest to explore more.

As they were walking, Gon called Ging and explained his inability to use nen, to which he mentioned basically the same thing Killua said. Gon decided to stay at that conclusion until he got with Wing or Bisky to discuss it more. Suddenly, a rustle came from a bush nearby. Gon, hearing it immediately, grabbed Killua by the wrist. 

“Killua, I heard something.” He says. Killua looks at him and nods. “Not an animal?” Gon shakes his head, “Not one I know.” The taller of the 3 takes a step back, more in front of both Gon and Alluka to protect them. Who stepped out of those bushes was someone no one expected to see. Not so soon anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote out a solid 3 chapters in a the past 3 days oopsie


	5. Forest Fight!

“...Illumi!” Killua gasps. The tall man steps out of the bushes. “Hello, Kil. Alluka. Gon as well, I see.” Gon narrows his eyes, growling under his breath. Alluka steps further behind both Gon and Killua. Gon attempted to step up, but Killua threw his arm out in front of him. The look in his eyes told him desperately to stand down, and he prayed the other boy would take the hint. 

“I assume you know why I’m here by now.” Illumi states, almost too casually. “I won’t let you complete your mission,” Killua says, balling his hands into fists. Just as Illumi begins to pull out a few needles, Gon dips under Killua’s arm and runs right at him. “Gon!” Killua shouts. Of course he wouldn’t listen, whether he understood the message Killua was giving him or not!

Alluka begins making more distance between her and the fight breaking out. She wanted to run back and get Mito, but Killua and Gon may need Nanika for help. Gon swings a punch at Illumi, but he dodges rather casually and kicks Gon in the stomach. As the air was knocked out of his lungs, Illumi kicked him in the side, sending him flying. As he tumbles to the ground like a ragdoll gasping for air, Killua takes action. He whips out his yo-yo’s and sends both flying at high speeds towards Illumi. He dodged one of them, but another came at him from the side and hit his cheek. He reeled back and regained his balance quickly and hops back a bit.

Until, of course, he finds himself with a hard punch in the gut. Nothing harsh of course, considering it packed no nen. Illumi grabbed Gon by the ankles, but he quickly flipped himself so his ankles were over his shoulders. As swiftly as he could, Gon rose his upper body and slammed his forehead against Illumi’s. As blood dripped down their foreheads, Illumi lifted Gon’s ankles up forcefully, making the boy yelp in pain. With a grunt, he knees Gon in the back, using ko to pack nen into his knee. Gon sputters, gasping for air once more as the tall male tossed him to the side.

Killua winced, but he had no time to hesitate. He launched a yo-yo at his brother who jumped over it, but he dodged the other one coming for his hip as well. Illumi grabs the yo-yo and gives it a good tug, signalling Killua to dig his heels into the dirt. Gon shakily pushed himself up and spit out some blood. Gon then sent himself right at Illumi, wrapping his arms around his waist and grabbing on tight. “You two are rather troublesome.” Illumi sighs. “KIllua, now!” Killua’s eyes widened, “But, Gon-!”

“Killua!” Gon snaps. A fire burned in his eyes as he looked at Killua desperately. He hesitantly nods and zips towards Illumi and Gon, quickly latching onto the taller’s waist as well. “Hang on, Gon!” He yells, and electricity snaps out of his hands, electrocuting the two at a high voltage. Gon quickly pushes himself away from Illumi, his whole body jittering due to such high voltages. He lets out a gasp and plants his feet into the ground despite all the feelings in his body at that moment. Illumi, using his nen to protect himself to the best of his ability, whips out 3 needles and shoots them at Gon.

Gon wasn’t properly prepared. As he tried to regather his thoughts, his body confused due to prior events, he didn’t have time to block the needle that embedded itself in his forehead. Killua gasps, “Gon!” and kicks himself away from Illumi. His eyes widened in pure fear. Now he had not only his brother to go against, but his best friend too. Gon immediately came at him, throwing punch after punch. He was a puppet to Illumi’s ability, but he was just as strong as always. Killua stepped backwards, avoiding most of his attacks with ease. Gon swung his foot at him, swooping him by the knee and knocking him down. Killua scooted back. He needed to act now.

“I’m sorry Gon,” Killua mumbles. As Gon approaches him, Killua pulls the same trick he did at his ankles, ruining his balance. The light-haired boy pushes himself up, his body colliding with the others. He wraps his arms around the other as tight as he can. “Hopefully this isn’t too much for him…!” Killua begs in his mind, and activates his electricity once more. Gon lets out a shaky croak as his body shudders in Killua’s arms. Meanwhile, Killua pulls a hand away and places it on Gon’s forehead. Before he rips the needle out, he hears something behind him. “Big brother, fix Gon…” A request…! This worked perfectly. Killua completes his task, forcefully ripping the needle out of its place. 

He tosses the needle to the ground and lets Gon go. With wide eyes, the heavily electrocuted boy stumbles back a few steps. “Big brother, catch him and hold him close…” Alluka looks at him, her blue eyes filled with fear. Killua nods and steps towards Gon, catching him just as he began to fall back. “I have you, Gon…” He mumbles, lifting him into his arms. “Big brother-”

“Step aside, Killua.” A female voice, differing from Alluka’s, came from behind them. The two spun around to see a young girl with freckles and flowing red hair. Killua gasps, “Kite!” The kid nods and waves, Crazy Slots appears next to them. “4!” It calls, its smug smile never wavering per usual. Kite sighs, “Bad roll. Good enough, though.” Crazy Slots growls in annoyance as it turns into a carbine. “Oh?” The whole turn of events piqued Illumi’s interests a bit.

“Big brother, pick me up on your back and take us home!” Alluka yells. Killua nods, lifting Alluka onto his back. “Oh dear, you can't just leave.” Illumi sighs, pulling out more needles. Before he could try anything though, a gun shot rang out. Illumi winced in pain as blood dripped from the newly made bullet hole in his hip. “Nanika! Send Illumi home and lock him up in his room!” Killua snaps, preparing to start running. “...’Kay…” Nanika mumbles into his ear. Next thing they know, Illumi is gone.

Killua sighs in relief and turns to Kite. They share a small nod before the shorter boy leads the way back home. “I tried to keep my power to a minimum to keep Gon safe but...even then…” Killua sighs, looking down to the boy in his arms. Kite lays a reassuring hand on Killua’s shoulder, “I’m gonna assume by your worrying that he can’t use his nen. I’m sure he’ll be okay, this is Gon we’re talking about.” The light-haired boy nods slightly and smiles softly, “Yeah, you’re right.” Killua wipes the blood dripping from Gon’s forehead away, “I tried to use the least amount of voltage possible but even then...I just hope I didn’t fry his insides.” Kite shakes their head, “It’ll be fine, Killua. You did well, and you saved him in the end.” For some reason, those words hit him hard.

Killua smiled to himself and hoisted Alluka up higher on his back. Once they get back, Mito gasps and runs up to them, “What happened?!” Killua chuckles nervously, “Some trouble with my brother, it’s a long story. Gon got electrocuted twice though, we should keep an eye on him.” Mito sighs and nods, “What about Alluka?” Killua glances back to her as he begins to make his way upstairs, “She’s just asleep. I’ll call you if I need any help.” He states casually. 

Killua first lays Gon down on his bed, pulling the covers over him. Then, he kneels down by the futon on the ground and carefully settles Alluka down under the covers. After that, Killua stands up and sighs, leaving to get a bandaid. Once he gets back, he carefully places the bandaid on Gon’s forehead. Yet before he knows what's happening, next thing he knows he’s pressing a kiss against Gon’s forehead. “Wh-What am I doing?!” Killua thinks to himself. Once he snaps back into reality, he quickly pulls away from Gon’s face to see him beaming up at him, “I appreciate the kiss, Killua.” Killua lets out a scream-like yelp and falls backwards on the floor.

“You were awake?!” He gasps. Wavering as he sits up, Gon nods and laughs softly, “Aunt Mito normally kisses my wounds, so I appreciate it.” Killua sighs shakily, “R-Right…” After a few moments of silence, Gon can’t help but snort and burst into laughter. Killua joins him shortly after and sits up. “So I assume you’re feeling pretty good even after all that?” He asks, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Not necessarily, I have a headache and my body is sore as heck. Kinda hard to breathe too, but I’ll be alright.” Gon gives him a reassuring smile. “How's he doing?” Kite asks as they enter the room. Gon’s smile grows wider, “Kite!! When did you get here?” Kite leans against the door frame and shoves one of their hands in their pockets, the other occupied by a cup of coffee, “Not too long ago. In time to help you in your fight.”

Kite was talking about how Ging and Pariston were off doing something including going to the Dark Continent, so they decided to visit out of boredom. Killua and Gon were hardly listening though, they were mesmerized by Kite’s rat tail swinging side to side as they spoke. Kite sighs and shakes their head, “Are you two even listening?” When they didn't get a response, they sighed in annoyance and snapped their fingers, gaining the boys’ attention. “Right! Sorry!” Gon exclaims. Killua pulls himself up on the bed next to Gon and puts his hands in his pockets.

“Anyways, Ging said something about meeting Killua, which shocked me considering how he is.” Kite sighs. Killua perks up curiously and Gon beams to his friend beside him, “You should totally meet my dad!! He knows all about you already, but meeting you in person would be even better!” Killua chuckles softly, “I guess if he’s willing then I’m down.” Gon cheers and Kite smiles. “Well, Mito is making lunch so I’m gonna head down.” They wave subtly before heading out of the room. “You should get some rest, Gon.” Killua states, turning to him. “Fine…” Gon rolls his eyes playfully and watches as Killua helps him lie back down. As Killua turns away, Gon speaks up, “Wanna play janken?” The light-haired boy turns back to him and scans his face for a second before grinning, “Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop me from aggressively writing challenge‼️


	6. Boredom in Recovery!

“Killuaaaa...I’m bored!” Gon whines from the bed. Killua sighs as he brings a cup of tea over for him, “I know, but there’s not much we can do about that, hm?” Gon pouts and crosses his arms, but he sighs in defeat. “Do you think...I’ll ever be able to use my nen again?” He asks softly. Killua sits down on the bed next to him, “Well, what did Ging say?”

“He just said I can’t see it. Can you?” Gon attempts to use his nen again. “Faintly,” Killua comments. It was no lie, his aura was just weak. The other nods, “Well, that’s good,” he looks down. Killua pats his back reassuringly, “I’m sure you’ll be able to see it again eventually, but it’s not like you’ll need it as much right now.” Gon looks up at him, “Did you forget what happened earlier?? I need my nen back! I need to help you fight and protect Alluka and Nanika!!” he yells. “Calm down! I get it, you wanna help. But that wasn’t even supposed to happen, he wasn’t supposed to know we were here.”

Gon pouts as Killua continues, “Look, I know you want to help, but there's not much to do. Your island is quiet, calm. Illumi appearing was just a coincidence. He may be back, but for now it’s no issue. So calm down.” Gon whimpers but nods and scoots under the covers more. Killua stands back up, grabbing a cookie off the plate he had for Gon. “Open up,” he states. “I can feed myself,” Gon huffs, sitting up a bit. “Shut up, it’s faster this way,” Killua shoves the cookie in his mouth.

As he began walking away, he could hear Gon’s slightly raspy breathing from where he stood. “Gon? You okay?” he asks, turning towards him. Gon’s eyes widened a bit, “Yeah, why?” Killua sensed his anxiety and came to a conclusion rather fast. He places his hands on his hips, “Gon, have you taken off your binder yet??” The other boy slowly averts his gaze and laughs nervously.

“You dumbass!” Killua practically leaps at him to take it off him. Gon, unable to move fast enough due to his injuries, is left to do nothing. “Hey, hey! I’m gonna choke on my cookie!” He laughs, struggling against Killua as he grabs his wrists and laughs along with him. “You're so stupid, stop struggling! Put your arms up!” Killua yells through his laughter. Eventually, Gon gives in. Killua quickly pulls off his tank top and binder, then pulls his top right back over his head. “Hey, hey!!! Pull it back down all the way!! I can’t see!!!” Gon whines.

Killua snorts and successfully pulls it down properly. Gon smiles at him as he folds his binder and places it down on the desk. “Hey, Killua? Come here,” Killua looks at him curiously but obliges. Gon gestures for him to sit on the bed next to him, which he does in response. The other places his hand on his cheek and pulls him closer, then kisses him on the nose.

Killua’s face immediately flares up a deep red. He was a stuttering mess. Gon laughs, “Just in return for the forehead kiss you gave me.” Killua whines in embarrassment and pulls his shirt over his face, which just increases Gon’s laughter. Killua huffs and pulls his shirt down eventually, and he’s met with Gon’s eyes.

They were both still pretty close together. Gon sits with his legs under him. His face was starting to get red, while Killua’s was going back to its normal shade. “...Ah, screw it.” Killua mumbles and places both hands on the other's face. He then leans in and places a small kiss on his lips. 

He slowly pulls away and is met with Gon’s Extremely red face. He bursts into laughter, “You alright?” Gon, unable to form a sentence, grabs Killua by the shoulders and buries his face in one of them. “I love you, Killua.” He mumbles. Killua’s eyes widened in shock. “...I love you too, Gon.” he whispers softly. He feels tears begin to spill down his face. Why was he crying?

A couple of his tears hit Gon’s back, which caught his attention and made him look up at him. “Oh, Killua. You…” Killua had never really been told he was loved. The only person in his family who both showed it and said it with meaning was Alluka. Gon cups Killua’s face and wipes his tears away. “You hear me, Killua?” Gon pushes past his embarrassment. “I love you.” 

Killua pulls Gon close and buries his face in his shoulder. “I never thought you would...return that.” he chuckles softly. “Well, of course I would! Silly Killua, I've always loved you.” Gon kisses the top of his head and buries his hand in his hair. “Ahah! I knew it!” They heard it from the door.

The two look up to see Alluka smiling at them from the doorway. Killua’s face goes red once more while Gon tilts his head, “Knew? Knew what?” Alluka laughs at his obliviousness. “That you two would get together. It was obvious you had something there.” Gon lets out a simple, “Oh,” and laughs as well. “Well anyways, glad big brother finally had the courage to say something.” Killua groans and buries his face back in Gon’s shoulder, “Shut up,” he whines.

“Hey, Killua? We should really travel the world together. All 3 of us.” He hugs the other closer. “Really, Gon! You say the most embarrassing things, especially in front of others,” Killua says, pushing away from the other and sitting up with a small embarrassed pout. Alluka giggles, “I agree. We should always stick together!” She says and throws her hand up. “It’s settled then!!” Gon announces happily. “Wha—I haven’t even said anything!” Killua looks up at him and huffs. “Well, what do you think then?” 

“I…think it...would be nice if all 3 of us stuck together…” He rubs the back of his head and looks away as the red finally begins to fade from his face. Gon and Alluka cheer happily and Killua smiles softly. “But let’s stay here for a while, hm? It’s nice to have a proper place to settle down that isn’t hotels,” Gon nods in agreement. Alluka puts her hands behind her back and rocks on her heels, “Mito says it’s time for dinner. She told you to bring something up for Gon after we eat,” Alluka averts her gaze in Killua’s direction.

The boy nods and reluctantly leaves Gon’s arms, standing up and stretching. “I’ll be back in a bit with your food.” he states as he leaves the room. Gon nods with a small wave and sighs as Killua and Alluka exit the room. He carefully lays himself back down shakily and winces as his sore body makes contact with the mattress. His boredom was quickly coming back. Yet, he began thinking about everything that just happened, and a smile came to his face. 

“Boo,” Gon quickly turns towards the door to see a familiar face standing there. “Kite!” He smiles brightly. “You can’t stop getting yourself into things, hm?” They say with an amused smile and sits on the bed. Gon chuckles softly, “Y-yeah...Sorry.” he rubs the back of his head. Kite shrugs, “It wasn’t anything too major. Killua made sure not to hurt you...too bad anyways.” 

Gon giggles and Kite crosses their legs. “I’m gonna be staying here for a bit. See what there is to find on Whale Island.” The other nods. “Are you gonna be staying with us?” Kite makes a small noise in response, “For a bit.” They ruffle Gon’s hair and stand back up, “I’m gonna go explore the island for a little, get more acquainted with the area.” They exit the room with a small wave.

And then Gon’s boredom was back. Gon carefully pushed himself back into a sitting position and glanced around the room. His eyes landed on the yo-yo’s at his side. Quickly though, he remembered how much they weigh and looked away. Sighing, he turns his gaze up to the ceiling and ends up spacing out for a while.

It apparently was, in fact, a while. “...on! Gon!!” he hears. Gon quickly shakes his head and looks towards the direction of his name being called. His eyes were met with Killua’s hand waving in front of his eyes. “Are you in there?” he asks. Gon nods, “Y-Yeah, sorry. Spacing out,” Killua chuckles and lays a plate in his lap, “No shit. Eat up,” Gon looks to the plate in his lap and smiles, “Thank you,”

Killua huffs and rubs the back of his head, “I only brought it to you. Just eat,” Gon giggles in amusement at his embarrassment and shakily lifts the fork. Killua sits at the desk and watches as Gon slowly eats. He smiles softly and rests his head on his arms. “Hey, Killua?” Gon says, not looking up from the plate. Killua makes a noise in response, which prompts the other to speak.

“Can I...call you Kil? I know your brother calls you that so if not that’s fine—“ Killua looks down. He felt butterflies. Anxiety? Love? He didn’t know. On one hand, he felt Gon rebranding the nickname would help greatly. On the other though, he had no clue what memories it could bring back. “...Yeah. You can eventually just…not now? I’ll tell you when. Is that...okay?” Killua looks back up at him.

Gon smiles brightly, “That sounds good with me! Just tell me when, no rush,” Killua smiles back and leans over, placing a kiss on Gon’s cheek. Gon giggles, a bit of pink rising to his cheeks. Once he’s done eating, he gestures the plate towards Killua, who takes it. “I’ll be back in a minute or so,” The other nods in response, and Killua exits the room. 

Gon taps his heels on the bed, clasping his hands together with a big smile as he waits for Killua. Once the other comes back, he laughs, “What’s with that giddy look of yours?” He asks. The smile on Gon’s face only widens and he puts out his arms, doing the grabby hands. “God, you’re like a child,” Killua chuckles and shakes his head. He makes his way over to Gon and settles into his arms, earning a hug in response.

“...Uuuuugh I didn't turn off the light…” Killua groans. “Oh, I got it.” Alluka says from the door. The room plunges into darkness, making Gon jump a bit. Killua noticed, but brushed it off, “Thanks, Alluka,” She makes a noise in response and makes her way to the bathroom to change. “...You jumped when the lights turned off. I noticed you tend to do that,” Killua mumbles softly and looks up at Gon to the best of his ability.

“...I was hoping you wouldn’t. It’s just so sudden...makes me think of right after you...called my name at that moment,” Gon hugs the other a bit closer and lays his chin in his hair. “Right after you...turned to look back at me?” He asks. Gon nods, “It went dark after that. Then, I woke up in your arms for a few minutes,” Killua carefully hugs the other closer and presses his head to his chest.

“...Are you okay with me holding you like this, Killua?” Killua quickly looks up at him more. “Wh-What?” he questions. “You’re shaking, and I know how your family was for the most part,” He shakes his head quickly, “No! No...Just thinking about what happened makes me afraid i’m gonna...lose you again or something. Being in your arms makes me feel safer...probably more than I’ve ever felt before,”

Gon giggles softly, “Well, i’m glad I can make you feel that way,” Killua smiles softly and nods, then yawns. Gon yawns right after, and the two laugh softly. Carefully, the darker haired boy scoots into a laying position. “I love you, Killua,” He mumbles softly and gives his forehead a small smooch. Killua smiles and leans closer to the other, “I...love you too, Gon…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love it when ❤️


	7. Nanika and Kite! and a Date!!

For the first time in so long, Gon woke up peacefully. He looked down to see Killua snoring softly curled up in his arms. “Kiiiiiillua…” he coos. A groan comes from the boy sleeping on him. “Shut up…” he whines softly, “We don't have anything to do now...Let me sleep…” Gon runs his fingers through his hair, “You’re good at fake snoring,” he giggles.

Killua softly punched his stomach which made Gon laugh more. “Okay, okay...Did you sleep good?” He asks. Killua looks up at him and smiles, “Yeah...Shockingly, but yeah,” Gon smiles brightly, which makes Killua shield his eyes and groan. “I did too!!!” The other presses his finger to his lips, “You’re so loud…It’s too early.”

Gon chuckles, “Right, I'm sorry,” Killua runs a hand through Gon’s bangs, pushing them to the side. “...You're really pretty…” he whispers. Gon blushes, “That was...random,” Killua snorts, “I know, I know...I’ve just never gotten to say that,” The other boy puts his hand over his face and looks away, “Geez, embarrassing…”

Killua grabs one of the pillows near them and hits Gon with it lightly, “Shut up! You’ve said so many embarrassing things to me over the past 2 years, it’s my turn,” Gon laughs, “Okay, okay! I get it!” The two are interrupted by Gon’s stomach grumbling. “...Wanna go get breakfast?” the two giggle and reluctantly get up.

“...Kite, braid my hair!” They hear from the living room. The two look at each other before hurrying down the stairs. Alluka is sitting on the floor while Kite is on the couch, braiding her hair. “I guess we gotta teach 'em about Nanika…” Killua mumbles. Gon nods in agreement. “Morning,” Killua says louder with a yawn as Gon parts to help Mito make breakfast. Alluka looks up and smiles, “Big brother, look! Kite’s braiding my hair!”

The boy smiles back softly, “I see that. Have you taught them about Nanika?” Alluka shakes her head no. “Nanika?” Kite questions curiously and looks up at him. Killua explains the whole thing as Kite continues to braid, methodically putting each piece of hair in its respective spot. “I see...I’ll make sure to get you once Nanika comes out,” Kite says with a little smile. Killua nods in agreement. “Hey, open up!” He hears from behind him.

As he spins around curiously, a fork with what seemed like waffles was tapped against his lips. He opened his mouth and chomped down. “These are really good!” He exclaims and grins to Gon, who had the plate of waffles in his other hand. “Good, I’m glad!” He cheers and heads off to the dining room. Killua watches him go with a soft smile. “Killua’s in looove~” Alluka coos. Killua spins back around as his face goes red, “Shut up!” He huffs. Kite chuckles in amusement.

Crossing his arms, he follows Gon into the other room. “Your face is so red,” Gon comments with a little giggle. “You’re embarrassing me as always,” Killua replies simply, placing his hands on his hips. Gon laughs. “Oi, Gon. That’s a lot of syrup,” he gestures towards the waffles he is currently drowning in syrup. The boy yelps in surprise and quickly lifts the bottle back up. Killua places his hand over his mouth and snickers. 

Gon whines in embarrassment and sticks his tongue out at Killua, “You get the side with the most syrup,” He snaps playfully. The taller of the two smiles brightly, and he steps towards the other. “Cool, I’m not complaining.” He pushes his hair out of the way and presses his lips to his forehead. Killua could feel Gon heating up more as his embarrassment grew. “Killuaaaa…” He huffs. Killua steals the fork from Gon’s hands and shoves it into the drowned stack of waffles. Cutting off a rather large piece, he puts it in his mouth cheerfully as some syrup drips off onto the floor.

“Very sugary. Lay off on the syrup next time,” He teases as he walks away to pull a chair out. “Shut up!” Gon groans, and Killua laughs. “The waffles are ready! Just be aware they’re completely covered in syrup!” He calls. Gon rolls his eyes and grabs himself another fork. Kite and Nanika enter the room, Kite’s hand on the shorter’s shoulder. Killua looks at Nanika and smiles, “Cute braid, Nanika,” She smiles and fiddles with her fingers, a shy blush coming to her face. Killua gets her some soggy pancakes and she giggles at their state. Gon shoves a forkful of waffle into his mouth and rests his cheek on his hand.

“Terribly sorry for teasing you,” Killua grins and pats Gon’s hand. Gon giggles, “Oh, whatever. You’re lucky I like sweet stuff.” To Kite’s satisfaction, Mito brought in another plate of not-drowned-in-syrup waffles. “Not a fan of sweet stuff?” Gon asks them curiously. “Nah. Never have been either,” Kite replies, taking a seat between Nanika and Gon. “That’s bullshit. You have to at least like something sweet,” Killua crosses his arms. To his surprise, Kite simply shook their head and sipped their coffee, “Never,” Killua mumbles a soft sarcastic, “Sure,” and bites into his food.

“I think we’re gonna go down near the water and fish or something today. Do you or Alluka wanna come?” Gon turns his gaze in Nanika’s direction. She shakes her head and grins, “I wanna hang out with Kite today!” she announces. Kite smiles softly, “Sounds good with me,” Killua nods and leans back in his chair. Gon, standing up to get dressed, turns in Killua’s direction with a little devious smile. Killua raises his eyebrow, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Gon swings his foot and successfully makes contact with the leg of Killua’s chair. Killua lets out a surprised yell as his chair tips back and he hits the floor. “You asshole!” He yells in Gon’s direction. The boy runs away cackling, making his way towards the stairs. Killua hops back up and runs after Gon immediately. Kite and Nanika laugh in amusement. Gon’s foot accidentally lands on his long hair, giving Killua enough time to wrap his arms around his waist. He screams playfully as Killua pulls his body against his, “Haha! Caught y-”

Killua feels himself tipping backwards. “Uh oh,” they both squeak. And then they both tumble backwards down the stairs. They land in a heap on the floor at the bottom. The two share a surprised look before bursting into laughter. “That hurt…” Gon whines between his laughter, “Get off of meee!” Killua pushes himself up with a grunt and rolls to the side. Gon pushes himself into a sitting position with a little huff and giggles. Killua snorts and hops up, reaching out a hand to Gon to help him up. He takes it with a big grin and pulls himself up. 

The two once again begin going up the stairs, giggling all the way. Killua quickly changes as Gon pulls his binder on carefully. He sits on his bed, crossing his ankles. Killua turns to him with a small smile and approaches him, placing his hands on either side of him. He places a soft kiss against Gon’s lips happily. “I love you so much, Gon.” Killua whispers. Gon smiles widely and pulls the other into a tight hug. “I love you too. So so much,” He presses his cheek into his shoulder. Killua pulls away and begins pushing Gon’s hair into a high ponytail. Gon stares at Killua’s face as he kicks his legs back and forth.

“What’s with that cheesy grin of yours?” Killua asks, glancing down at him for a second before going back to focusing on his hair. “Oh, nothing. You look so focused. And I like your face!” Killua sputters, his face going red. “God, you never stop do you?” He huffs. Gon laughs and pinches his nose. Killua softly swats his hand away and finishes with his hair. “Killua, you missed some hair,” The other looks at him curiously and notices he did, in fact, miss part of his bangs. But before he could act, Gon throws his arms over his shoulders and pulls him in for another kiss. It was a lot more messy and rushed, but it was Gon who put it into action this time, so Killua wasn’t necessarily shocked. 

“You couldn't just ask for a kiss?” Killua huffs softly with a smile, resting his hands on Gon’s hips. Gon shakes his head with a laugh, “I like taking you by surprise,” the two giggle together before Gon lightly shoves the other away and throws on a shirt. He grabs onto Killua’s hand with a big grin adorning his face, “You ready?” He asks. The taller nods and grab’s Gon’s fishing rod, along with the spare he had for Killua. Gon tugs Killua towards the door and down the stairs excitedly. “We’re leaving now!!” he yells. Nanika waves happily. 

Killua stumbles as Gon pulls him along, skipping happily. “Slow down!” He huffs. Gon giggles and listens to him, slowing his pace a bit. “Today is gonna be so fun!” He laughs. “It already has been so far,” Killua squeezes his hand. Gon smiles softly at him as they enter the forest. “I wanna show you something after we go fishing,” He states casually. “You couldn’t say that afterwards?? Now I'm curious,” Killua groans, making the other laugh and mumble a little apology. “The wait will be worth it, trust me.” 

Gon pulls Killua down to the side of the lake where a little boat was. “You really have this many convenient things ready,” the taller giggles. Gon chuckles, “I’m just surprised it’s not gone. It’s been here all this time.” He let's go of Killua’s hand and runs his fingers across the rim of the boat. Killua shoves the two fishing rods under his arm and puts his hands in his pockets. Gon hops into the boat. The rocking catches Killua’s attention, which the other notices.

“No need to worry,” he reaches out his hand to him, “Come join me,” Killua looks down to his hand for a few seconds before nodding and taking it. Gon pulls him onto the boat, carefully making sure he didn’t lose his balance. Once he’s properly balanced, the shorter let's his hand go. To fill it, Killua places his rod in his hand. Gon smiles widely and takes a seat, the other repeating the action. And then they were off, floating across the lake slowly. 

“I’m happy you’re here with me, Killua.” Gon states, not taking his eyes off the water as he casts his rod. Killua follows his actions and looks at him, “I’m happy to be here with you too,” The other let's a small smile adorn his face. “It’s only been a couple weeks or so and so much has already happened,” he chuckles softly. Killua nods in agreement and crosses his legs. They both go silent again, watching the water. The only sounds were the rocking of the boat and the occasional breeze.

Gon turns his gaze to the sky and leans back a bit, “I miss having nen. It’s not like I need it right now where we are but…” Killua nods, “That’s understandable enough,” The shorter glances at him before looking back up. “Are we ever gonna recover from this? Properly?” The taller chuckles, “Probably not, that was traumatic as shit for the two of us. It’ll take a while before the nightmares even become more subtle,” Gon sighs softly.

Killua grabs his free hand and gives it a little squeeze. “We’ll be okay,” Gon smiles, “Yeah, I know. I’m just impatient waiting for when we will be,” The lighter-haired boy feels a tug on his line and quickly grabs it with both hands. Gon’s eyes sparkle, “Start trying to reel it in, hurry!” Killua jumps up and tugs on the line. “Man, this boat isn’t very sturdy!” he grunts, the boat wobbling beneath his feet. The shorter stands as well, smiling brightly. “Yeah, it’s old,” he laughs.

Killua tugs hard back on the rod and the fish comes flying out of the water. But then the boat tips backwards. Gon yelps in surprise, Killua letting out a gasp. The water was rather cold. Killua’s head shoots up out of the water with a gasp. Gon pops up not too far from him, pushing his hair out of his face. The two look at each other in bewilderment before bursting out into laughter. Gon dips back under the surface to find his rod, which he finds rather quickly. Then, he gestures Killua to his side, and the two fix the boat into the proper position.

“Wanna go back to shore?” Gon asks as he pulls himself back onto the boat, grabbing Killua’s hand to pull him up as well, “That would be preferable,” he grunts and sits down, shuddering at the breeze hitting his wet clothes. Gon uses the handle end of his rod as a paddle and begins bringing them back to the shore. Gon looks back at him with a big grin, “I missed things being so calm like this. I don’t wanna go anywhere for awhile, but at the same time…” he turns his gaze back towards the lake, his body shaking. “...I’m itching for a fight,” 

Killua shakes his head, “You and your addiction to fighting man. Take a break, actually,” Gon giggles and shudders at the breeze. “We’ve done enough fighting for a while, especially with Illumi’s random appearance.” The shorter looks back at him again, “Don’t worry, there hopefully won’t be any fighting anytime soon!!” He grins confidently. Killua smiles back and hops off the boat as it hits the land. He takes Gon’s hand as he hops off the boat.

The sun was beginning to set as Gon pulled Killua to a log and sat down. He pulls out a little tree looking thing and places it into Killua’s hands. “What...is this?” The taller looks at him curiously. Gon scoots himself closer to the other with a big smile, “Stay still.” Killua agrees and stays as still as he can. As they sit there, he begins to get impatient, until fireflies begin to gather on the branch. “Woah…” he mumbles softly. Killua looks over at Gon in wonder, causing his smile to soften considerably.

“It's so...pretty…” Killua whispers, and Gon nods excitedly. “The sap is similar to the fireflies’ pheromones.” He taps his heels against the log in excitement. Killua was at a loss for words. He looks at Gon with a big smile and presses his lips against his softly. The two watch happily as the fireflies begin to depart, sharing a good few glances filled with happiness. Gon yawns softly and lays his head against Killua’s shoulder, “I’m so cold,” he laughs. Killua giggles and sets the flower down, “I am too. We should hurry back.” The other agrees and they get up, hands joined.

————————————

They enter the quiet house rather quickly, the cold beginning to get to them and their soaked outfits and hair. Gon tugs Killua up the stairs. “You’re back!” Alluka smiles brightly at them from the room. Letting Go of Gon’s hand, he enters the room and leans his rod against the wall, “And you're soaked...you smell like dirty lake water,” She pinches her nose. Gon and Killua laugh, “We ran into some trouble, no biggie,” Gon says with a grin as he and Killua run off to the bathroom giggling. Alluka smiles to herself as she flips off the lights in the room and settles into her futon.

Gon plugs in the blow dryer and sits on the toilet, gesturing for Killua to sit in front of him. He sits down with a little grunt and leans back against Gon’s legs as the blow dryer hits his wet hair. He sighs happily and reaches up for Gon’s hand. Gon grabs his hand and smiles brightly, bringing the blow dryer a bit closer. Killua giggles, “That feels nice,” he mumbles softly. “I assumed so, hun.” Gon replies. The nickname brought color to Killua’s face. “How’s your hair so puffy?” he asks, leaning down to him a bit. 

“I dunno honestly. Maybe I don’t eat dirt,” Killua teases. Gon huffs and lightly bonks him on the head with the dryer. Once Killua’s hair is dry enough to satisfy him, they switch places. The taller runs his fingers through the other's hair as he dries it. “I dunno what you meant, your hair is rather fluffy too.” Gon smiles and taps his fingers against his knees, “Maybe i’m just so used to my spikes,” Killua nods and ruffles the top of his hair with a grin. The shorter laughs, “Hey, hey! Stop that!!” he yells.

After a while, Killua turns the dryer off and buries his face in Gon’s hair, “I love you so much, Gon,” The other smiles brightly, “I love you so much too!!” The two make their way back to their room hand in hand and quickly get changed, making sure not to wake Alluka. Gon settles into Killua’s arms as they settle on the bed. “Goodnight,” Killua mumbles softly to him, pushing some of his hair behind his ear. “Night…” Gon yawns and lays his head on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ALMOST GOT TO 3k WORDS WHOOPS enjoy this long ass chapter


End file.
